The present invention generally relates to a caddy to hold cans. More specifically, the invention is a caddy to hold and carry a can of PVC primer and a can of glue together.
It is an object of the invention to provide a caddy that holds a can of PVC primer and a can of glue together.
It is an object of the invention to provide a caddy that allows a can of PVC primer and a can of glue to be carried together.
What is really needed is a caddy that easily allows a can of PVC primer and a can of glue to be held and carried together for greater convenience and ease of use.